


The Petty Ex-Paladin

by MasterOfMew



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Petty Paladin Danse, Rough Sex, Unrequited Crush, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfMew/pseuds/MasterOfMew
Summary: Post Blind BetrayalArthur Maxson goes to the Red Rocket to find Nora, instead he is face to face with Danse. Rendered unable to move, Maxson is in for a show.
Relationships: Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor, Paladin Danse/Sole Survivor (Fallout)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	The Petty Ex-Paladin

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I gave up on formatting. There was some fuckery at play when copying it over. 
> 
> 2\. I forgot how power armor work if there is no fusion core. 
> 
> 3\. I have had this concept in my head for awhile and finally decided to throw down.

Danse had made his home at Red Rocket since his banishment from the Brotherhood. Nora still dragged him along everywhere she went but Red Rocket was their ‘sanctuary'. He enjoyed the solitude Nora and he had when they were there. After his banishment, Nora and him had confessed their feelings and she told him he had been the only reason for her being in the Brotherhood to start with. Since then, she had not gone back. They were almost always together now, him finally free of all responsibilities other than keeping that woman alive. 

Often when Nora would check in with Sanctuary, he would stay behind and take in the quiet of the decrepit gas station and work on his power armor. Tonight was one of those nights, except when he heard the telling sounds of hydraulics from power armor just outside of the garage door. Knowing it was too late for him to get into his own armor that was in pieces, the former Paladin took a page from Nora's book and took to the shadows in the corner of the garage door close to the button to close it again.

The garage door was flung up by a lone figure wearing power armor. Danse knew that armor well, it was the armor of Elder Maxson himself. The Elder had substituted his Gatling Gun for a laser rifle, and did not have a convoy of soldiers beside him. He clearly was not planning for a fight.

Danse moved quickly. The moment Maxson was through the threshold, Danse slammed the garage door button, and was behind Maxson before the Elder knew what was happening. Danse pulled out the fusion core, rendering the Brotherhoods' leader unable to move. Danse moved from behind the armor and before Maxson could exit, the garage door had closed, preventing the back of the armor to open for him. There was definitely a reason he had made it as far as he had in rank.

“Elder Maxson.” Danse said as plainly as possible as he moved in front of the other man. Tossing the power core off to the side.

“Danse.” His name dripping with disdain.

“Why are you here?”

“I came searching for my soldier. Paladin Nora has not been in contact with the Brotherhood and I came to ensure her safety.”

“Without a convoy? Without your gun? What were you really wanting Arthur?" Danse stood holding his hands behind his back. Despite the banishment, Danse was still standing proud. Nora picked him over the Brotherhood. Most importantly she picked him over Maxson.

“I do not need to answer to an abomination, a disgrace." Maxson was having no problems with showing his hatred.

“Nora, MY Nora, does not want to come back to you. I have seen the way you would look at her. I saw how you looked at me when she and I were together. I can guess why you’re really here. You are an open book Arthur.” Danse smirked at him, still standing at the ready.

“How dare you speak to me like that.” Danse could imagine the look on his face under that helmet.

“I bet you thought you were going to come here, sweep her off her feet, maybe fuck, and live happily ever after.” Danse paced back and forth in front of the helpless Elder. “You see… Nora picked this, abomination, over you. Do you know how heavenly my name sounds falling from her mouth when I am inside of her?” Danse stops in front of him again, grinning. “She should be back soon. I could give you a demonstration. Don’t move. I’ll go look for her.” Danse chuckled to himself as he walked out of the garage.

Maxson looked around him to get a feel of his surroundings. He saw Danse's power armor in its station, wondered quickly if there was another fusion core close by.

The thought disappeared as quickly as it came when he heard Nora's giggling. In comes Danse with Nora’s legs around his waist and they were kissing. Maxson's anger flowed through his veins at seeing the tight blue vault suit wrapped around that false man.

Danse placed her on the workbench and backed away from her. Nora’s smile immediately disappeared at seeing the Elder. She quickly looked at Danse for clarification.

“Our good friend Arthur came by to see you.” Danse moved his hand to caress her cheek. “Unfortunately for him, he cant move and you’re already spoken for.” He winked at her. Nora’s eyes widened as she took in what the former soldier said.

“What?”

“The great Elder thinks he can come in and take you back up to the ship. Too bad the disgrace of the Brotherhood has already tainted you.” Nora had never seen Danse act so petty. She didn’t understand why his demeanor was turning her on as much as it was.

“Maybe we should give him a show then.” She gracefully slid from the bench and to her feet, sauntering to Arthur while slowly unzipping her vault suit down to her naval. Of course she wasn’t wearing a bra, he thought.

“Paladin Nora, this is most inappropriate. I order you to stop this nonsense immediately.” Maxson attempts to say with authority.

Nora reaches up and removes his helmet, throws it off to the side, and leans in and whispers, “Then I suppose you could take this as my resignation from the Brotherhood, Elder Maxson.” Then turns her back to him and walks over to Danse.

Danse lets out an appreciative moan when she presses her body to him. They look at each other, practically reading the other’s mind and she smiles at him, letting him know she was more than okay with this kind of revenge.

Danse gently turns her around so she is facing the Elder again, her back is pressed to his chest. He reaches around and slides his hands under her open vault suit and gropes her breasts. She moans and rubs her ass against his growing erection.

One hand slides from her breast, down her stomach and disappears past the zipper of her vault suit. They both groan when he presses a finger to her clit.

“Arthur, I think you could have had a chance… Looks like you watching has made your prized soldier wet.” Maxson’s jaw visibly clenches and Danse chuckles.

“Danse. Undress me. Please…” Nora says breathlessly as his fingers continues to circle her clit softly.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Danse kissed along her exposed neck. Slowly, he dragged her sleeves down her arms, making a show out of it. There was an audible hitch in Maxson’s breath when Nora’s breasts were bared in front of him. “Sounds like our Elder enjoys the view."

Danse turns her around and lifts her up again. Legs immediately circling his waist as he brings her back to the workbench. He places her back down and lowers himself to his knees. Hands gently holding her ankle so he can untie her boot. He repeats the action with the other boot. He removes both shoes and socks and has her raise herself enough for him to slide her vault suit and panties all the way off. Leaving her completely exposed to both men.

Danse moves her feet up on the work bench and puts his hands to her knees. He spreads her open and moves himself to fit between her legs, grabs her jaw and kisses her deeply. She tries to follow when he breaks the kiss and takes a step back. He turns to Arthur and grins widely when he noticed the younger man’s blushing face.

“Isn’t she gorgeous.”

Maxson does not even make an effort to look away. He has always fantasized about what Nora would look like spread out for him, just it never played out in this way before.

Danse stepped back to Nora, putting his palm to her cheek and caressing her with his thumb, their eyes locked before he looks back to Maxson. His grin still devious.

He slides his hand over one of her leg that is still bent on the workbench. Her smooth skin under his rough hands always reminds him she isn’t from his world, making him even more grateful she found him. He finds his way to her mound and palms it briefly before shoving his middle finger into her.

“She’s always so tight, Arthur. Its to bad you cant feel how wet she is.” Danse slowly fucks her with his finger until she is wet enough it can be heard throughout the room. He holds her chin and directs her face to Maxson.

“I want you to look at him so he can see your pretty face.” Her lust filled gaze turns to the elder and she moans when Danse puts in another finger. Maxson is back to shamelessly staring at all of Nora. Unable to tear his eyes away. Her body is beginning to shine from a thin layer of sweat building.

Danse unbuckled his pants and freed his cock from the confines. Nora whimpered loudly when he pulled his fingers out of her. The lewd slick sound went straight to the Elder’s dick.

Danse held his length at the base and moved himself between her open and waiting legs. He teased her by putting in the tip before pulling it right back out. He did this several times before Nora moaned in frustration.

“Danse, baby, please!” Nora practically cried as she went to reach for her clit. Danse grabbed her wrists and held them behind her head with one large hand. Danse chuckled at her desperate.

“I want to hear you beg.” Danse said with the dark authority Arthur lost the moment he stepped into the gas station.

The Elder couldn’t imagine making Nora beg for anything. He would and could give her anything she desired. He had resources and he was one of the most important men in the world. How could she chose a monster over him. His thoughts were immediately interrupted when Nora and Danse moaned loudly as he finally entered her.

Danse's hips snapping back harshly after slowly pulling almost all the way out. Nora rolled her hips trying to gain more friction. The other hand not binding her wrists above her head grabbed and held down her hip.

“Danse!” Nora sobbed.

“I told you to beg.” He growled into her ear.

“Danse, please! Please! Please! Fuck me so hard. Please!” She cried as she looked straight at Maxson. Her mouth fell open and her eyes closed when he finally began to piston into her. His hips rolled in a practiced rhythm, Danse clearly knowing where she needed him to hit. 

“That’s right. You reeeally like ‘synth' dick don’t you?” Nora shook her head enthusiastically. 

Maxson watched Danse bring Nora pleasure. He could not help but picture himself in Danse's place. The fantasies involving her started the moment he saw her aboard his ship. After he had given his speech, she had waited until the room was empty, save for the two of them. He had taken it as a sign she wanted to intimately speak to him, possibly a mutual attraction even. Before their conversation had concluded, Danse had entered the room and when she turned around and smiled at him, and him back to her. Maxson knew then already the two of them had something going on. At the time, Danse had been his closest friend, he had no intention of coming between his friend and potential happiness. When he had found out Danse was a synth, all bets were off on staying away from Nora. He believed Nora would have agreed with his vision that all nonhumans were nothing but a plague to the world. He sent her to dispose of the Paladin and hopefully open her eyes to what he really was. He planned for her to come back to his open and waiting arms. In his excitement, he followed her, and she convinced him not to kill Danse. He took it as her just having a soft spot, not expecting her to be attracted to the monster still. Then, she never came back. To watch her being willingly desecrated by a machine should have made him disgusted, instead it made him want nothing more then to fuck her himself so she knew what a real man could do for her. Maxson was harder than he could ever remember being. 

"Yes Danse! Right there... Right there. Please don't stop! I'm so close, Danse!" Nora's lusting voice pulled Maxson further into the display in front of him. Within seconds, he watched as Nora came around Danse, her face was of pure bliss. Danse continued to grunt as he slowly fucked her through her orgasm. Nora slumped back and dropped her legs to hang from the workbench she sat upon. 

"You are doing so good. I love you." Danse placed his forehead against her in a tender display. The moment was too intimate to be more than just Danse's petty revenge.

"I love you, Danse." Nora said softly leaning her head up to kiss him gently. 

"Ready for more?" Danse returned back to his rough voice. Nora shook her head yes slowly, still basking in her post orgasmic afterglow. Danse pulled out of her and took a step back, offering his hand which she took. She gracefully hopped off the bench and he pulled her into him for a deep kiss. 

“Tell me Arthur, did you ever get off to the thought of fucking your prized soldier’s pretty mouth? I assure you… It’s better than you can even imagine.” Maxson pulled his eyes from Nora and stared daggers at Danse. She went to her knees and braced herself against Danse's clothed legs. She began stroking him and kissing the sides of his length. 

The Elder in fact had fucked himself to the thought of Nora taking him on her knees. He imagined their combined moans echoing off his walls in his room, loud enough that the crew would be talking about it the next day. He had no embarrassment at the idea of everyone knowing she belonged to him. 

Danse's head fell back when she took him deep into her mouth. His hand held the back of her head as he guided her rhythm. Danse looked down to watch her as she looked up at him with love in her eyes. He grinned back at her and moved his hand from her hair to cup her cheek. 

"You're beautiful Nora." She moaned in appreciation, sending the vibrations down his length, causing him to grunt. 

He held her and they continued the kiss and he walked her backwards closer to the Elder. Maxson's brow raised in confusion when they stood directly in front of him. Danse turned her around and had her lean forward and brace herself against the breastplate of Maxson's power armor. Nora's face was maybe a foot from his own as they held each other's gaze. 

"Nora, please..." Maxson whispered to her. As Nora opened her mouth to speak, Danse entered her from behind and all that came out was a moan. 

"You are so tight again. You feel so amazing." Danse said between thrusts. No amount of self discipline could help Maxson take his eyes off Nora. He wanted to be the one behind her giving her pleasure.

"Arthur... I... I... never wanted you.... I only followed you for Danse." Nora told him as she looked straight in his eyes, boobs swaying as Danse fucked her roughly. Maxson's jaw clenched again at her admission.

Danse began to grunt and moan loudly behind her as he got closer to the edge. 

"Danse, cum with me. Cum in me. Cum in me now." Nora cried as she gave the orders. At that moment both ex Brotherhood members came with loud moans and shaking tense bodies. Danse stood behind her panting and Nora's head dropped as she leaned against the power armor in exhaustion. Danse pulled out and brought Nora up in his arms, cradling her bridal style. 

Danse turned to the stunned Elder. " I will have someone come to help you out. Don't come back."

He carried her out of the garage and took her away from him. 

_________________________

It took about ten minutes for someone to come for him. Maxson's blood boiled at the sight of a colonial ghoul walking towards him. 

"Heard you had quite a show there buddy." Hancock made his way to pick up the fusion core and then over to hit the big red button. Hancock put the fusion core in and Maxson turned on him quickly. The Elder stopped in his tracks when he was faced with a huge super mutant, a dog, a gen 2 detective synth, and a ghoul, all pointing their weapons at him.

"Strong says go puny human." the mutant grunted. 

Maxson grabbed his helmet from the corner of the room and quickly made his exit out of the garage. 

“Without a convoy? Without your gun? What were you really wanting Arthur?" Danse stood holding his hands behind his back. Despite the banishment, Danse was still standing proud. Nora picked him over the Brotherhood. Most importantly she picked him over Maxson.

I do not need to answer to an abomination, a disgrace." Maxson was having no problems with showing his hatred.

“Nora, MY Nora, does not want to come back to you. I have seen the way you would look at her. I saw how you looked at me when she and I were together. I can guess why you’re really here. You are an open book Arthur.” Danse smirked at him, still standing at the ready.

“How dare you speak to me like that.” Danse could imagine the look on his face under that helmet.

“I bet you thought you were going to come here, sweep her off her feet, maybe fuck, and live happily ever after.” Danse paced back and forth in front of the helpless Elder. “You see… Nora picked this, abomination, over you. Do you know how heavenly my name sounds falling from her mouth when I am inside of her?” Danse stops in front of him again, grinning. “She should be back soon. I could give you a demonstration. Don’t move. I’ll go look for her.” Danse chuckled to himself as he walked out of the garage.

Maxson looked around him to get a feel of his surroundings. He saw Danse's power armor in its station, wondered quickly if there was another fusion core close by.

The thought disappeared as quickly as it came when he heard Nora's giggling. In comes Danse with Nora’s legs around his waist and they were kissing. Maxson's anger flowed through his veins at seeing the tight blue vault suit wrapped around that false man.

Danse placed her on the workbench and backed away from her. Nora’s smile immediately disappeared at seeing the Elder. She quickly looked at Danse for clarification.

“Our good friend Arthur came by to see you.” Danse moved his hand to caress her cheek. “Unfortunately for him, he cant move and you’re already spoken for.” He winked at her. Nora’s eyes widened as she took in what the former soldier said.

“What?”

“The great Elder thinks he can come in and take you back up to the ship. Too bad the disgrace of the Brotherhood has already tainted you.” Nora had never seen Danse act so petty. She didn’t understand why his demeanor was turning her on as much as it was.

“Maybe we should give him a show then.” She gracefully slid from the bench and to her feet, sauntering to Arthur while slowly unzipping her vault suit down to her naval. Of course she wasn’t wearing a bra, he thought.

“Paladin Nora, this is most inappropriate. I order you to stop this nonsense immediately.” Maxson attempts to say with authority.

Nora reaches up and removes his helmet, throws it off to the side, and leans in and whispers, “Then I suppose you could take this as my resignation from the Brotherhood, Elder Maxson.” Then turns her back to him and walks over to Danse.

Danse lets out an appreciative moan when she presses her body to him. They look at each other, practically reading the other’s mind and she smiles at him, letting him know she was more than okay with this kind of revenge.

Danse gently turns her around so she is facing the Elder again, her back is pressed to his chest. He reaches around and slides his hands under her open vault suit and gropes her breasts. She moans and rubs her ass against his growing erection.

One hand slides from her breast, down her stomach and disappears past the zipper of her vault suit. They both groan when he presses a finger to her clit.

“Arthur, I think you could have had a chance… Looks like you watching has made your prized soldier wet.” Maxson’s jaw visibly clenches and Danse chuckles.

“Danse. Undress me. Please…” Nora says breathlessly as his fingers continues to circle her clit softly.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Danse kissed along her exposed neck. Slowly, he dragged her sleeves down her arms, making a show out of it. There was an audible hitch in Maxson’s breath when Nora’s breasts were bared in front of him. “Sounds like our Elder enjoys the view.”


End file.
